Everything Has Changed
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: For Sky Tate, his only priority was follow his father legacy and become the Red Ranger. But with the coming of a certain Yellow Ranger, maybe, everything change. SkyZ.


**Hey, what's up fanfiction people?! Well, I have to say that I was born in '99 so I don't watch the original show. When I grown up, Jetix show some episodes but I was in the age that I started to HATE the power rangers. Now, I started to watch the show again after saw the Nostalgia Critic's review from 'Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'. It's not something that will won the Emmy but, hey! It brings me good memories of me watching the show, and that's something.**

**Another thing that I've got to say is that English is not my proper language, is Spanish, but it's not the first time that I write in English. So, if you see something that can be fixed, please, put in a review.**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and they characters doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Everything Has Changed**

**By thatcreepygirl**

For someone like Sky Tate, the only important thing in his life was be the leader that he always wishes to be as a kid. When his father leave the suit of the Red Ranger, the little kid promised to himself that he will work hard to be the Red Ranger.

He was put in the Cadets Academy of the S.P.D. when he was old enough and passed for the hardest trainings for make true his wish. The blue eyed boy spill blood in the training, years have to pass until finally Commander Cruger think that he have the change to be part of a squad. And he have to say, he feel a little bit disappointed when he finally have the chance.

It wasn't easy for him dealing all that months with his team partners, especially with someone so annoying like Bridge Carson who never goes to the point, and obviously not was easy with Syd Drew. By the way, when the months have passed, he realized that if he wants to be the Red Ranger, they should work as a team, and when he realized, he even take care about them. Of course, he would never say it.

Soon, they are recognized not only for how hard they working, it was also for the un-human abilities that they have. We can say that the young man was proud of himself and his work, but he feel that something was absence… and that something has a color.

But even with his entire job, Cruger doesn't want to given the morphs. Sky was angry, especially with the fact that they're always in the simulator. He wanted more; he felt that if he doesn't make true his word, he will never make his father proud.

"You don't think that you are taking this a little bit more seriously, Cadet Tate?" Cruger asked a day.

"I only do my job, sir"

The come more conversations, or interrogations. Cruger asked him how he should feel if any of his partners become the Red Ranger and not him. After all that conversations, of all that disappointing, he said no, that he wouldn't do it.

And finally, they got a _true_ mission. His partners weren't happy because all that they have to do was catch a simple pair of thieves. And, surprise! They aren't just simple thieves, they have abilities just like him and they know how to fight. They guy can cross the solid things and the girl can duplicated herself.

He wanted to die of shame when they escape. How they could just leave them escape, with not even training?! Apparently, Cruger think the same. But, he apparently appreciates them or something, because he gave them another chance.

He not fails again.

Poor guy, nothing described how he feel when they escape, again! Finally, with the help of a creepy assassin's robots, he catches them.

* * *

He saw her, he couldn't believe it. This time he wanna beat Cruger, of course for let her come in the squad as his new _partner_. What the hell was he thinking when he let her come in the training? She, someone who never have a proper training; she, someone who spend all the whole live in a thrash; she, nothing like a street rat.

He couldn't believe it. He, with all that training, has to pass year 'till Cruger finally make him a cadet. And suddenly, she comes with her power and his Robin Hood's kindness to mess everything that he gave all these years of work. But she will see, he will show her real place there.

"You seriously think that just wearing that uniform makes you one of us?"

He just corrals her in one of the halls. She turned around and rolls her eyes, she cross her arms in front of her chest, annoyed. Sky looked her in a almost high-flying way, but keeping his serious attitude. Z rolls her eyes again.

"You don't think that your little speech is a little bit repeated? Look, I have to go now, I'm not here for your—"

He advanced to her in a long steps, so long, that they are closer for a little centimeters. He never realized that she was so small, or that he was too tall, but those moments, he have to bend for hold the sight.

"Plays? I never play, Delgado. Look, I don't agree that me and my partners, after all these year of hard job, be mocked when a criminal with… abilities, come in an mess everything"

And she smiled. That wretched smiled. Now that he realized, she really smiles, a lot. Why, why she always do? She doesn't realize what's happening there?

"Mocked? Please. What I know, is that _ou_r partners don't have any problem with me. In fact, Bridge is happy with me, and Syd is a little annoying, but she's not a bad person. Until now, nobody upset me. But, _you_ are the only one who actually disgust my coming" he wanted to kill her, hurt her. But he can, he wasn't a killer or an abusive man. She comes closer, raise her head and smirk "Don't tell me that you're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous" he said as faster as he can, trying to no hesitate? No, he wasn't nervous, and definitely, he wasn't jealous. "And please, be more respect, until there's no Red Ranger, I'm the leader. It won't long before the commander realizes that he make a mistake and…"

"Won't you please stop that? Sky, listen, I know that you don't like this, but you must deal with it" she changed her angry voice for a… worried voice? He almost smiles. Z, worried for him? "Sometimes we think that life's makes mistakes, but we must deal with it and move on, don't hold to back to the past. Well, see you, _Jealous!_"

* * *

Sky was sick.

First she comes, and now, every time that they're alone, she giggled and calls him 'Jealous'. He was sick to death of it. Maybe, he could stand the fact that she stay in the squad, but not stand those disrespectful to him. Needless to say how he felt when Landors became the Red Ranger.

Whenever he could, he watched her in silence. He closely watched: her gestures, her way of being, the way she treated everyone as a new friend (well, almost all), how they treat so disrespectfully, the strangely beautiful smile she had almost all the while...

_"Stop right there, Sky!"_ Immediately thought. Did she, cute smile? What the hell was he thinking when that went through his head?! He was tired of it!

"Are you sick, Sky? Because you're a little flushed, and is the first time I see you blushing. Perhaps the temperature but not too hot. So, therefore, you must be sick. Unless..."

"Bridge, please shut up" he snapped almost angrily. Blushing?! Now if, what the hell was happening?

And yet that was not the last time. Suddenly, he realized that more and more often looked to Z _(How long he started calling her Z?)_ And the thought occurred more often, and with the same reaction. It was for this reason that more and tried to be a bit away from Bridge, lest he read her mind and accidentally ran the rumor that he liked to Z.

But... He did not like Z! God, he was supposed to be more focused on their duty of Ranger! Yes, it was the Blue Ranger, but technically if Landors was indisposed, he was in charge. He must not think that, would not look at her, and especially: he should _not_love her

Also, what was she attractive? Beside girls like Syd, she was far behind. Maybe it was the fact that he always tried to be kind to the less fortunate, or that touch of rebellion for the system, or the simple fact that whenever they were alone, she had a smile reserved for him or small words of encouragement. And who knows, in the end, would be why the Yellow Ranger always occupied a small place in hid mind ... and in his heart.

And who knew. In the end, it may all have changed from their feelings. And maybe, your top priority had another name:

_Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado._

He shook his head. He would never admit it.

* * *

**Again: sorry for the mistakes of grammar, or something. Remember that maybe is not the first time, but I'm still a rookie.**

**See ya!**


End file.
